


Halloween Date(YoshiMaru)

by TeamAR_M4A1



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 20:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamAR_M4A1/pseuds/TeamAR_M4A1
Summary: A Halloween date for Hanamaru and Yoshiko and a dark secret.





	Halloween Date(YoshiMaru)

“Hey, Hanamaru-chan, do you want to go out on a date with me?” Yoshiko asked Hanamaru since she has no plans for Halloween but for some reason, she hesitates to answer her question. Hanamaru wasn’t normally like this and she always either blindly accepts or quickly thinks about it before giving her a reply. This time feels quite different and Yoshiko knows this since things between them have changed much ever since graduating from Uranohoshi Girls’ High School two years ago. Their relationship hasn’t changed much these days. “Hey, Zuramaru? Are you feeling okay or what?”

“Oh, I’m fine. Sorry but I don’t think I can go out on that day since I might be busy with something,” the poor girl reluctantly tells her.

“Are you scared of something? It’s okay to be scared since that’s the point of Halloween. I can understand if you’re too chicken to go out with me.”

But Yoshiko’s sarcasm might have struck a nerve on Maru since she usually does most of the sarcasm and teasing on Yoshiko and doesn’t like it when it’s reversed. “Is that so, Yoshiko-chan? Well, I’m not going to stand here and be mocked by you like this. I will accept your offer,” Hanamaru tells her as she tries her best not to look angry in front of the other people that are passing by since they are in a public area.

“Ha! Alright then, I’ll come by to pick you up then. Don’t be late by holding me up.”

 

Within the next date which is Halloween, Yoshiko arrives at Hanamaru’s apartment room while wearing her costume and knocks at the door. Hanamaru has been living in this apartment complex ever since she moved out of her house after graduating immediately. This resulted in her isolation from the others since she was too busy to keep in contact with her friends. Thankfully, Yoshiko has been able to keep in contact with her by sheer luck and patience despite her luck always being terrible as it is. Hanamaru opens the door and shows off her costume which makes her feel a little embarrassed. “I-I’m not sure about this costume looks on me,” she says in a very nervous manner since she hasn’t done anything like this since Aqours’ disbandment. For her, Halloween was never the same since when Aqours disbanded after the third years graduated before the new semester started and the group could never be the same. They tried so hard to maintain the group but a lot problems arose when everyone was too busy for each other much to continue being school idols; so things could never be the same again. But that changed when Yoshiko convince her to do this for their date tonight. It would be something worthwhile for Yoshiko but Hanamaru doesn’t share the same sentiment because she fears of something is going to happen.

“I don’t think this is a good idea for us to do this, Yoshiko-chan.” Hanamaru tells her.

“Huh? Why not? Didn’t you agree to this date with me tonight? Are you backing out from this?” Yoshiko feels a bit shocked and a little mad to hear that her own childhood friend wanting to back out on a date that was agreed upon.

“I just have a bad feeling about this.”

“Look, Zuramaru, I understand that it’s been quite some time since we ever did something like this but you can’t back out on this. I don’t want you to keep isolating yourself like this because of what happened to Aqours. It was inevitable for all of us to part ways with whatever goals we want to achieve on our own but that doesn’t mean we can’t see each other from time to time. Besides, I uh, l-love you, Hanamaru.”

“What?” Hanamaru asked on what Yoshiko just said right now.

“I love you, Hanamaru! I’ve always had since we were young. So there, I admit to it.” She says to her while looking away and blushing a bit from what she just said to her.

Yoshiko’s confession made Hanamaru laugh a bit which kind of made Yoshiko a little angry in a comical manner. It made Hanamaru feel a bit better and lose her fear; it was something she didn’t expect but it made her happy to know that Yoshiko doesn’t treat her indifferently or feels afraid of her. This was a feeling of happiness for her that she hasn’t felt since she joined Aqours before losing it all. She knows that she can trust Yoshiko’s words and believes that everything will be okay. They leave together after settling things through for a spooky night date. Going through a lot of fantastic places and a haunted house for a freighting time together. Their last place to go is the amusement park which is filled with Halloween decorations and spooky rides for everyone to enjoy this wonderful night. They went through some of the rides including a Ferris wheel for couples. But after a while, they decided to call it a night since the activity started to die down much. Hanamaru’s joyous feeling started to fall and she begins to feel nervous once more because the whole night went by and it only felt like it just started. Yoshiko takes notice of this and tries to think of something to cheer her up again like she did earlier. They left the amusement park and went off to return back to Hanamaru’s apartment.

“Say Hanamaru, have I told you that I still believe in myself to be a fallen angel?”

“I thought it was some phase you went through. Do you still believe in that even after all of these years?”

“Hell yeah. I’m still Yohane the fallen angel! And you, Hanamaru-chan, are my little demon.” Yoshiko does her old signature laughter and style that she used to back in her high school days due to her Chunnibyou personality. It was an old habit of hers that she did no matter how hard she tried to stop or try to be a normal person. “So now, what do you want to do, my little demon?” However, Hanamaru wasn’t feeling happy at all. In fact, she was feeling worse than before because of Yoshiko bringing up about her old fallen angel persona which made her feel like she was hiding something related to that. Her body shivers in fear more than she could handle. “Hey Zuramaru, are you feeling okay? You don’t honestly look that well.”

“Yoshiko-chan… You always talk about being a fallen angel yet…”

“Yet what, Hanamaru?” Yoshiko asks her since she has never seen Hanamaru behave like this before. “Tell me, what do you mean by that?”

“You’ll never understand what it feels like to be a fallen angel when your life is cursed…”

“W-What? I don’t understand what you’re telling me. What are you trying to say to me?”

“Will you still love me if I show you?” Hanamaru tells her as Yoshiko tries to understand on what is going on here. The question puzzles her since she doesn’t know what Hanamaru is trying to tell her but nods to show that she will still love her regardless of what secret she is hiding from her. Suddenly, a pair of black wings emerge from Hanamaru’s back, revealing that she is not human at all.

“What the…? NO WAY! That’s…” Yoshiko is shocked to see that Hanamaru is no ordinary person, in fact, she’s something more; she is the very thing that she always has fantasize since she was little. “It can’t be… you’re a fallen angel. Wait, don’t tell me that… you’re the same angel that I saw when I was a little kid.” It was something unexpected and one that she always think of herself as but instead it turned out to be the very same fallen angel that she now remembers seeing before when she was little. She knows that Hanamaru is the true fallen angel that she saw. Hanamaru starts to cry a bit as she knows that Yoshiko might reject her for not being human. However, Yoshiko is more amazed and happy about seeing a real fallen angel because this was always a childhood dream of hers to come true even though she knows that this was just pure fantasy in her mind. “This is… amazing and beautiful. I thought it was just some fantasy dream I had but now… this changes everything.”

“I can’t… I can’t be like this at all. I’m not human at all. It hurts a lot. I don’t want to be like this anymore.” Hanamaru cries out emotionally as she doesn’t like being like this in front of someone who loves her. 

“Hanamaru, to be honest, this does change something but it doesn’t change the fact that I love you. I mean, you being a fallen angel is an eye opener and a dream come true but I won’t treat you any more or less. You’ll always be the person that I love in my heart. I mean, I took a dodgeball hit in the face for you because I truly care about you. So, fallen angel or not, you’re the love of my life. You’ll always be my special Zuramaru.” Yoshiko walks up to her slowly and gives her a soft gentle hug to ease the pain in Hanamaru’s heart. This caught Hanamaru by surprise because she couldn’t think of a way to emotionally respond to this and why would Yoshiko still accept her as she is. However, she starts to slowly understand why Yoshiko still loves her despite now knowing her true identity. She then looks straight into Hanamaru’s face and gently wipes her tears away. “For a long time, I’ve always dreamed of this moment between us but now, this moment has come true not just for me but for you as well. I want to see you smile no matter how scared you may feel. I will never leave your side.” She then moves in close and embraces Hanamaru in a passionate soft kiss which made Hanamaru cry once more but it wasn’t tears of sadness; it was happiness in her heart that she can finally feel like someone cares about her regardless of who or what she is. This, however, caused something to glow on Hanamaru’s black colored wings; her wings started turning white as if some curse is being lifted or her sins have been purified.

“I’m… purified… All my past sins are gone now.” Hanamaru sees now a shining light beaming down from the sky. “I’m going back to heaven now…” The inevitable has happened and now Hanamaru is on her way back to heaven since she is no longer a fallen angel. But this doesn’t settle well with Yoshiko.

“You’re… NO! Please! Don’t go Zuramaru!” Unable to accept on what is happening, Yoshiko tries to persuade Hanamaru to stay with her because she loves her. She refuses to accept losing her as she starts to shed tears of sadness.

“Yoshiko-chan, don’t be afraid. It was your love that purified all of my past sins and because of that, I’m able to return back to heaven for now.”

“For now? What do you mean?”

“We will meet again one day, Yoshiko-chan. This is not the end for us and I promise to return back for you.” Hanamaru firmly grasp her and puts something in her hand before she takes her leave back into heaven. “Always remember me by this.”  She soars into the night sky and into the light while Yoshiko looks up still with a heartbreaking look in her face to see her beloved childhood friend and love go off back to heaven. It would be the most memorable yet heartbreaking Halloween date she will experience.

 

As time pass by since that faithful Halloween night, Yoshiko hasn’t been the same around the other former Aqours member during their annual reunion but no one knows whatever happened to Hanamaru. Yoshiko kept quiet about it for over ten years, not telling to them what she experienced or saw on that Halloween night because of fear of hurting herself over and over. She even refused to participate with her friends in their Halloween parties as she secludes herself. The more she keeps to herself, the more painful it becomes for her to cope with because Hanamaru is the only thing that kept herself together. Even as an adult, she can’t let go of the pain that she felt on that night. However, she ended up doing something for herself on a typical Halloween day since she actually had nothing to do much since she took four days off of her job but mainly because Ruby forced her to get out and socialize with other people to get over her pain. While it wasn’t the best thing for her, she didn’t complain much about it since she knows that it would be better to do something than continuing to wallow in sadness much. So she ends up going some of the places that she has never been to but for some reason, she lost interest in them just after a couple of minutes. This was mainly because most of these places reminded her of her date ten years ago with Hanamaru, causing some old wounds to open up again. She decided to give up on cheering herself up. After leaving Numazu City, she goes around the town of Uchiura to see the temple that Hanamaru used to live nearby with her family for one last time. But the truth is, she hope to see if Hanamaru will ever return back to her by any chance. She walks up to the temple to see someone sweeping the ground.

“Huh? Looks like someone is here.” But as she turns around to leave, she takes another look at the person and recognizes the familiar hair color and style. “Wait a minute, is that…? No, it can’t be…” She slowly walks up to the person who doesn’t notice her until Yoshiko gets her attention by calling out her name. “Hanamaru? Hanamaru-chan?”

The young woman stops sweeping as she responds to her name. “Huh? Yes? Who are you?” She asked in as if Yoshiko was some complete stranger.

“It’s me, Yoshiko-chan. Yohane the fallen angel.”

“Huh? I don’t know remember a person like that. Have we met before?”

Judging by Hanamaru’s response, Yoshiko figures that Hanamaru lost her memories for some reason. “Oh god… you don’t remember me, do you? I guess you came back after all but at the cost of losing all your memories.” She sighed for a moment in disappointment despite feeling happy that Hanamaru returned back in some way. The problem for her was that it’s not the same without the Hanamaru who knows and loves her. It felt like her life was ripped apart twice in one life span. There was no way for the happiness between them to ever return again after accepting the harsh reality of things. However, she pulls out something from her pocket which seems to be the item that Hanamaru gave her ten years ago on their fateful date night. The item in question seems to be a special heart locket that Hanamaru used to keep around to hold her memories. She must have known what would happen if she decided to return back and live the life of a mortal human just to be with her. There is only path she must take to slowly bring back the Hanamaru she knows; she has to start over again. “Listen, I know that you don’t know who I am or that I’m just some weird stranger from nowhere but we used to be childhood friends and we went out on a date before.”

“Oh? We were? That’s very strange since I don’t normally socialize with anyone at all.”

“I know but believe me, I know the truth. This is not out of desperation or being some creep but I know this because you gave this special locket for me to hold.” She shows her the locket that has a picture of Hanamaru and herself as young children from the past. This locket made Hanamaru intrigued by how someone like her can possess such an item like this and with a picture of herself and Yoshiko together as little kids. The sight of such an item would really make someone curious about what they know about it or what kind of special thing it might hold.

“Tell me, uh… What’s your name?”

“It’s Yoshiko but I call myself Yohane sometimes since I don’t like my name much.”

“Well then, Ms. Yohane, tell me about this locket and the amazing memories it holds.”

“I’ll tell you but only if you do me this favor here.” Yoshiko tells her as she decides now the time is right to get back what she lost before. “I want you to go out with me tonight for this Halloween night.”

“What? A date? Why can’t you tell me right here and now?”

“Because it might not work at all if I tell you right now. I just want you to give me a chance to show you what you want to know.”

“Well, I’m not sure about it but…” Hanamaru thinks for a moment to consider if Yoshiko is telling the truth or not. Yoshiko felt a bit nervous as she fears in being outright rejected since what she is doing feel like it is out of desperation despite telling her that it is not. “Hmm, alright then, I’ll agree to this but on one condition.”

“Which is?”

“I want you to tell me everything about these “memories” you are mentioning about but I also want to know more about you, Ms. Yohane”

It was quite a surprise that Hanamaru didn’t reject her offer which made Yoshiko feel a bit happy inside, knowing full well that there might be a tiny fragment of the Hanamaru who still loves her in some form or manner. She knows that this is a second chance for her to finally be with Hanamaru, even if it means starting all over again with her. To her, this is a new fresh start. “Thank you and I accept this condition. And please, call me, Yoshiko-chan.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
